1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tamper proof mechanical locking devices, and more particularly to a tamper proof reusable locking device for securing hasp-type closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tamper proof mechanical locking devices conventionally comprise a mechanism having the semblance of a lock providing a key hole. Typically, such prior simulated locks do not accommodate keys, do not function as key-type locks and are operable by inserting a rodlike instrument into the assembly.
Tamper proof mechanical locking devices are also known to conceal the locking member in the guise of an assembly screw. Alternatively, such prior tamper proof mechanical locking devices modify the locking member to include a screw head configuration requiring a corresponding tool. Other prior tamper proof locking devices are known to combine a spring latch with a dead bolt, both operable by the same key in a specific predetermined sequence.